Untitle
by blackmagicseal
Summary: Warning di dalam. Part 1 berisi chapter 1-3. Cerita Persona 4 ditambah pairing twist. Shounen-ai, Soujo-ai. Slice of Life.
1. Part 1

Back

Fandom: Persona 4

Create Time: 2/21/2013 01:45 PM  
Modify Time: 2/21/2013 02:09 PM

Fandom: Persona 4  
Disclaimer: ATLUS  
Author: Okta  
Rating: PG-13  
Language: Indonesia  
Warning: Major Spoiler game/manga/anime story. Shounen-ai, Shoujo-ai.  
Pair: Yu/Yosuke. Chie/Yukiko. Teddie/Nanako.  
Ship: Kanji/Naoto. Katsuragi/Yosuke. Yu/Rise. Yu/Naoto. Yu/Nanako. Yosuke/Nanako.  
Satus: In-Progress  
A/N: Cerita dimulai awal-awal saat Yu pindah ke Inaba dan tinggal bersama paman dan keponakannya.

Untitle

24 April  
Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Terlihat banyak orang berjalan hilir mudik di dalam stasiun. Ada beberapa anak muda yang ingin menghabiskan hari libur untuk berjalan-jalan bersama teman-teman mereka. Ada juga orang tua yang mengajak anaknya untuk berlibur. Memang banyak orang yang menggunakan kereta untuk berpergian ke kota di hari libur.  
Yu bersama Kou dan Daisuke juga berada di stasiun Okina. Yu mendapat telepon dari Kou tadi malam yang mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan bersamanya dan Daisuke.  
Mereka bertiga baru saja sampai. Saat berada di tangga terbawah, Kou tiba-tiba bertanya pada Yu.  
"Hei Narukami, apa kau lebih suka tempat ini ataukah tempat seperti Inaba?" Kou melihat ke kerumunan orang.  
Yu melihat sekeliling kemudian melihat keatas langit dan memberi sedikit senyuman."Nah, aku suka Inaba." Dia menjawab dengan santai.  
Kou mengangguk. " Apakah kota tempatmu berasal juga kota terpencil seperti Inaba Narukami? Aku yakin kamu mempunyai tempat untuk menghabiskan waktu luang daripada hanya ke Junes." Kou mengangguk lagi dan tertawa kecil.  
"Hei, aku suka Junes.  
Disana super nyaman dan mereka punya seperti, segalanya! Anak yang bernama Hanamura juga lucu." Daisuke memotong pembicaraan mereka.  
"Hah? Apa hubungan itu semua dengan Hanamura?" Kou menjadi bingung dengan kata-kata sahabat karibnya itu." Tapi, kalau dipikir... hei Narukami. Kamu berteman dengan dia kan? Kalian kan satu kelas." Yu mengangguk. "Mungkin kapan-kapan kita berempat bisa pergi bersama." Kou terlihat bersemangat.  
Saat Kou bercakap-cakap dengan Yu atau lebih tepatnya memberi pertanyaan, Daisuke memandang sekeliling. Matanya tiba-tiba melihat orang yang dia kenal. Bahkan orang itu baru saja dibicarakan.  
'Sepertinya dia panjang umur.' Daisuke menyeringai. "Nah, bukankah itu Hanamura?" Yu dan Kou langsung berpaling kearah dimana Daisuke sedang memandang.  
"Huh, dia bersama seseorang." Kou kini dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. "Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihat orang yang bersamanya Jadi bukan teman sekolah kita."  
Yu kini memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama dan memang, orang yang bersama Yosuke bukan dari sekolah mereka. Tapi, Yu merasa...  
Tiba-tiba Daisuke berteriak dengan cukup keras.  
"Hanamura!" Dan melambaikan tangannya keatas. Orang-orang yang berada disekitar mereka hanya memandang dan beberapa ada yang berbisik.  
"Anak-anak zaman sekarang..." Seorang kakek menggelengkan kepalanya.  
Yosuke menengok ke kanan-kiri. Mendengar namanya dipanggil lagi, dia menemukan siapa yang memanggilnya. Yosuke terlihat menggunakan kaos orange dan jaket putih. Headphone orange-nya terpasang di lehernya seperti biasa .  
Yu dan yang lain melihat dia menarik orang yang bersamanya sambil menunjuk kearah mereka. Yosuke dan temannya mulai berjalan mendekat.  
"Yo, Narukami!" Yosuke lalu memandang Kou dan Daisuke. "Ichijo dan Nagase. Apa ini ada perkumpulan?" Yosuke memandang mereka bertiga.  
"Yeah, berkumpul di luar kegiatan olahraga." Daisuke menimpali sambil tersenyum. "Kami juga baru saja membicarakanmu."  
"Huh?" Yosuke jadi curiga.  
"Hanamura, siapa nih?" Kou bertanya.  
"Oh, iya. Maaf lupa." Yosuke menggaruk pipinya. "Dia Tamura Katsuragi. Teman sekolahku dulu."  
Ketika Yu melihat lebih jelas siapa orang yang bersama Yosuke, dia teringat sesuatu.  
"Huh, Narukami. Ada apa?" Yosuke memperhatikan bahwa wajah Yu seperti menyadari sesuatu.  
"Ck, ck Hanamura... kau tidak sopan." Kou berkacak pinggang sedangkan Daisuke langsung merangkul Yosuke.  
"Kau belum memperkenalkan kami." Daisuke mengacungkan jempolnya kedirinya sendiri. "Aku Daisuke Nagase." Dia lalu menunjuk Kou. "Kou Ichijo." Kemudian menunjuk Yu. "Yu Narukami." Dan membentuk tanda peace. "Kami teman sekolah Hanamura." Katsuragi tersenyum. Dia mengulurkan tangan. Saat berjabat tangan dengan Yu, dia memperhatikan.  
"Ah... sepertinya kita pernah bertemu?"  
Yosuke langsung seperti "Heeh?" Dia memandang Yu dan Katsuragi bergantian. "Yang di stasiun." Katsuragi memberitahu.  
Yu mengangguk."Yah, waktu itu."  
"Kau pernah bertemu Katsuragi, Narukami?"  
Yu menatap Yosuke. "Ya, waktu berada di stasiun saat aku akan ke Inaba."  
Katsuragi kini juga menatap Yosuke. "Waktu itu aku membaca sms darimu dan Kogan menabrak seseorang karena berjalan kebelakang. Itu sekitar dua mingguan yang lalu."  
"Oh..." Yosuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Kou dan Daisuke saling pandang.  
"Hei, sejak kapan kalian kenal?" Daisuke tiba-tiba bertanya pada Katsuragi.  
"Hm? Kami satu kelas hanya setengah tahunanan. Hanamura pindah bulan April kalau tidak salah." Yosuke mengiyakan. Kemudian dia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah Katsuragi. "Katsuragi! Kau memberiku ramen instan. RAMEN INSTANT!" Yosuke melepaskan dirinya dari Daisuke. "Saat aku akan pindah." Kini dia berdiri di depannya.  
Katsuragi tertawa mendengarnya. "Hahaha...sudah kubilang, yang penting kan bagaimana perasaannya, bukan barangnya." Mendengar itu, Yosuke menjulurkan lidahnya.  
"Kalau tidak salah, kamu memberitahu kalau ada festival disekolah dan kamu harus berlari untuk mengambil sayuran?" Katsuragi bertanya pada Yosuke.  
"Oh... waktu itu-kah Hanamura?" Daisuke menjentikkan jarinya.  
"Hei, sudah. Jangan diungkit." Yosuke menjadi sedikit canggung.

Mereka kemudian bercakap-cakap.

"Hanamura, kalo tidak cepat. Nanti filmnya keburu dimulai." Katsuragi mengecek jam di ponselnya. Yosuke yang tengah berdebat dengan Kou langsung melihat jam di ponsel yang Katsuragi pegang.  
"Oops," Dia kemudian melihat mereka bertiga.  
"Heeh? Kamu mau pergi Hanamura?" Kou bertanya.  
"Iya. Sorry, harus segera pergi. Atau nanti bisa telat." Dia tertawa. "Sampai jumpa besokdi sekolah!" Dia kemudian menggeret Katsuragi pergi.  
"Yo!" Daisuke menyahut sambil melambaikan tangan.  
"Hn." Yu memperhatikan mereka diantara kerumunan. Yu melihat Katsuragi menengok kebelakang dan sedikit tersenyum. "Hm?" Yu meletakkan jarinya di dagu.  
"Ada apa Narukami?" Kou melihat Yu dengan bingung.  
"Tak ada apa-apa."  
"Yosh! Kalau begitu. Kita juga pergi bersenang-senang seperti mereka!" Daisuke kemudian mendorong Yu dan Kou berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

-Mereka bertiga bersenang-senang. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiran Yu.-

Chap2  
Sampai di rumah, Yu makan malam bersama Nanako. Mereka tidak menunggu Dojima karena ayah Nanako telah menelepon untuk memberitahu kalau dia akan kerja lembur.  
Selesai membereskan makan malam mereka, Yu mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Nanako yang masih menonton televisi dan pergi duduk di kasurnya dan mengingat kejadian dua mingguan yang lalu.

Saat menunggu kereta yang akan membawanya ke Inaba, Yu sedang melihat ponselnya saat tiba-tiba seseorang menyenggolnya dari belakang. Kontan saja ponsel yang sedang dipegangnya terjatuh.  
"Wah, maaf!" Orang yang menyenggolnya itu langsung buru-buru meminta maaf.  
"Kau bodoh." Salah seorang temannya mengatainnya.  
Tiba-tiba seorang lagi mengambil telepon yang terjatuh itu dan memberikannya padanya.  
"Untung saja sepertinya tidak ada kerusakan." Seorang pemuda berambut berombak itu tersenyum.  
"Nah, tidak apa. Terimakasih." Yu mengangguk.  
Mereka kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yu. Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara speaker di stasiun.  
'Perhatian, sesaat lagi kereta akan segera tiba. Mohon berdiri dibelakang garis kuning. Terimakasih'

"Jadi, dia teman Hanamura.." Yu merebahkan dirinya. 'Teman-temanku di sekolah dulu...' Yu kemudian memandang langit-langit.

Hari-hari pun berlanjut.  
Pergi ke sekolah.  
Keluar-masuk televisi dan bertemu Teddie.  
Mencari petunjuk tentang kasus yang tengah terjadi dan beberapa kejadian yang telah dilalui olehnya.  
Chie telah mendapatkan persona miliknya.  
Yukiko yang akhirnya dapat diselamatkan dan juga mendapatkan persona miliknya sendiri.  
Yu tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana Teddie bertingkah di depan Yukiko dan juga bagaimana Yukiko tertawa saat melihat Chie memakai kacamata aneh buatan Teddie.  
Yu bangun dari tempat tidur. Dia tidak pergi kesekolah walaupun baru hari sabtu karena hari ini adalah hari Golden Week.  
Tanggal 3 Mei adalah hari yang dinanti-nanti keponakannya. Nanako senang sekali saat ayahnya berjanji akan mengajak mereka kemping, tetapi ternyata paman Dojima tidak bisa menepatinya karena ada hal tak terduga dengan kasus yang tengah terjadi. Yu sedikit mengepalkan tangannya. Jika saja dia menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tentang bagaimana ada legenda saluran tengah malam. dia dan teman-temannya dapat masuk ke dalam dunia televisi. Bertemu Teddie, sesuatu seperti maskot beruang yang tinggal didalamnya dan membantu mereka. Bahwa ada seseorang yang sengaja melempar para korban ke dalam televisi dan kabut bayangan yang sebenarnya menjadi penyebab kematian mereka, pasti pamannya tidak akan pernah percaya. Apalagi tentang kekuatan PERSONA yang didapatnya.  
Yu menghembuskan nafas panjang. Muncul sedikit rasa pusing di kepalanya tetapi tidak dia hiraukan.  
Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Yu kemudian turun ke bawah. Dilihatnya Nanako tengah menonton televisi.  
Saat mendengar derap langkah, Nanako menoleh dan tersenyum. "Selamat pagi Onii-chan." Nanako memberi salam.  
"Pagi." Yu tersenyum pada keponakannya itu.  
Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel. Saat Yu membuka pintu, didapatinya Chie yang berada diseberang pintu.  
"Oh... untung kamu ada dirumah. Hei, jika kamu tidak ada acara, mau ikut pergi ke suatu tempat? Yukiko juga ikut." Chie terlihat ceria. Dia kemudian menyadari bahwa ada Nanako. Chie mengetahui keponakan Yu karena Yu pernah bercerita. "Bagaimana denganmu Nanako-chan. Apa kamu mau ikut?"  
Nanako yang tiba-tiba ditanya langsung gugup. "U-um..." Dia menatap Yu. Yu tersenyum.  
"Apa kamu mau ikut bersama kami Nanako?" Yu bertanya dengan lembut.  
"Uh, jadi aku boleh ikut?" Nanako bertanya takut-takut.  
"Tentu saja boleh." Chie menjawab sambil tersenyum.  
Nanako terlihat senang. Walau dia tidak jadi pergi bersama ayah dan kakaknya kemping. Kini dia duduk bersama teman-teman kakaknya di Junes.

Nanako telah berkenalan dengan mereka satu persatu.  
Salah seorang teman kakaknya bertanya kepada kakak yang berada disebelahnya.  
"Kenapa kamu membawa Nanako-chan ke tempat seperti ini disaat Golden Week?" Dilihatnya kakak berambut orange, 'Yosuke Onii-chan.' Nanako bicara dalam hati. kepada kakak yang tadi mengajaknya. 'Chie-chan'  
"Huh, lalu harus kemana?" Chie bertanya dengan sedikit kesal.  
Nanako menatap mereka dan dengan wajah yang ceria dia memberitahu. "Aku suka Junes!" Nanako tersenyum. Hal itu membuat Yosuke agak kaget. "Na nanako-chan..."  
Yukiko dan Chie tertawa melihat ekspresi Yosuke.  
Mereka mulai bercakap-cakap. Yu merasa sedikit lega bahwa hari ini dia dapat sedikit melupakan masalah yang tengah terjadi dan berkumpul bersama teman dan keponakannya. Didengarnya Chie dan Yukiko membicarakan benda-benda lucu pada Nanako. Yosuke juga terlihat lebih santai. Dia tersenyum.  
"Nanako-chan. Mau kutraktir?" Yosuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya.  
"Oh... apa Hanamura 'The Prince of Junes' yang mau mentraktir?" Chie mengangkat tangan. "Traktir!" Chie bersorak. "Benar kan, Yukiko?"  
"Satonaka, aku hanya mau mentraktir Nanako-chan. Lagipula, kalo kamu pasti maunya steak." Yosuke memutar bola matanya. Dia lalu menatap Nanako yang agak kebingungan. Chie berpura-pura mendengus kesal.  
"Hanamura-kun. Jangan-jangan kamu mau mentraktir Nanako-chan karena dia bilang suka Junes?" Yukiko tertawa geli ketika wajah Yosuke seperti 'Tertangkap basah.'  
"Amagi-san! Bukan begitu." Yosuke menggaruk kepalanya.  
"Aku cuma bercanda Hanamura-kun." Yukiko mengerlingkan matanya kepada Chie.  
"Haah, Amagi-." Dia kemudian memandang Nanako lagi."Apa yang Nanako-chan mau?" Yosuke kini berdiri.  
"Oh..." Nanako melirik kearah Yu. Yu mengangguk. "Baiklah..." Nanako mulai berdiri juga "Soda. Takoyaki." Wajah Nanako memerah saat dia menjawab dengan antusias.  
"Ok! Mari kita pergi." Yosuke dan Nanako pergi untuk membeli makanan.  
Pada akhirnya, Yosuke membeli soda untuk semuanya dan Takoyaki yang Nanako pesan mereka makan bersama-sama.  
Saat hari menjelang sore, mereka pun bubar dan pulang kerumah masing-masing dengan puas. Di perjalanan pulang, Nanako bernyanyi 'Junes jinggle bel.'

Chapter3  
Dikamar Yu.  
Pip pi pipipiip...  
Yu mengangkat teleponnya.  
"Moshi-moshi." Yu mendengar suara sesuatu berisik kemudian terdengar suara laki-laki.  
"Hei partner. Ini aku." Yu dapat mendengar kalau suara Yosuke agak gugup. "Uh. Mungkin ini terdengar agak aneh setelah kita berkumpul bersama hari ini. Tapi, maukah besok berkumpul lagi? Ajak Nanako-chan juga."  
"Ok." Yu langsung menjawab dengan singkat dan padat.  
"Wow, kamu menjawab dengan cepat." Suara Yosuke terdengar gugup lagi.  
"Apa kita bertiga..." Belum sempat Yu meneruskan, Yosuke sudah memotongnya. "Oh, um aku juga akan mengajak Ichijo dan Nagase. Tanya Nanako-chan ingin pergi kemana." Terdengar beberapa jeda. "Sampai besok." Yosuke pun menutup teleponnya.

Keesokan hari. 4Mei  
Yosuke kini berada di rumah Yu. Paman Dojima belum kembali dari kantor kepolisian sehingga hanya mereka berdua yang ada dirumah.  
"Ok Nanako-chan, kamu mau kemana hari ini?" Yosuke bertanya.  
Nanako sebelumnya telah diberitahu oleh Yu dan merasa senang sekali.  
"JUNES!" Nanako berteriak.  
"Huh?" Yosuke agak tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. "Baik-lah?" Dia menjawab tidak begitu yakin.  
Mereka bertiga kini berada di Junes. Nanako melihat sekeliling dengan mata yang berbinar. Bagaimanapun dia pernah pergi ke Junes, tetapi selalu saja ada sesuatu yang baru dan belum dilihatnya.  
Saat Nanako mengetahui Yosuke bekerja disini, dia langsung antusias bertanya tentang macam-macam. Yosuke pun menjawabnya dengan senang hati.  
Mereka berdiri di dekat televisi dengan layar yang lebar.  
"Huh, Ichijo dan Nagase belum datang." Yosuke mengecek jam di ponselnya.  
"Onii-chan..." Nanako menyentuh layar televisi. "Televisi ini lebih besar dari yang ada dirumah." Nanako kemudian berpaling menatap Yu. "Sepertinya kita bisa muat jika kita bisa masuk ke dalam."  
GLEK  
"Ah, Nanako-chan. Itu tidak akan mungkin." Yosuke mengibaskan tangannya. "Iya kan partner?" Yosuke bertanya pada Yu.  
"Partner? Yosuke Onii-chan. Kenapa memanggil Onii-chan partner?" Nanako menjadi penasaran. Dia juga mendengar kata-kata itu kemarin. "Bukankah nama Onii-chan Yu Narukami Onii-chan?" Wajah Nanako memerah saat mengatakan nama lengkap Yu.  
"Um..." Yosuke bingung harus menjawab bagaimana.  
"Nanako." Suara Yu membuat Nanako dan Yosuke berpaling padanya. Dengan ekspresi serius, Yu menjawab pertanyaan keponakannya. "Nanako, partner dapat diartikan teman atau rekan. Hanamura dan aku adalah teman dan kami juga satu kelas." Nanako mendengarkan penjelasan Yu dan menganguk.  
"Jadi begitu?" Nanako sedikit mengerti dan tersenyum. Dia kemudian melihat-lihat lagi.  
"Uh, Narukami." Yosuke terlihat seperti bermasalah. "Maaf jika tiba-tiba aku memanggilmu seperti itu." Yosuke melihat selain kearah Yu. "Saat kamu melihatku dan sisi diriku yang gelap, aku merasa kamulah orang yang benar-benar mengetahui bagian buruk dari diriku dan tetap menerimaku." Yosuke terlihat malu. "Apalagi saat kita menyelamatkan Amagi. Aku tiba-tiba merasa ingin memanggilmu dengan sebutan partner." Yosuke menggaruk pipinya. " Uh, aku tanpa sadar kemudian jadi memanggilmu partner tanpa tahu apa kamu merasa keberatan atau tidak..." Yosuke mulai bicara ngelantur. "Aku akan berhenti-"  
"Aku tidak keberatan." Yu memotong kata-katanya. Yosuke langsung menatap Yu. Wajahnya memerah lagi.  
"Uh, kalau begitu bagus.. um," Dia gelagapan. "Terimakasih?" Dia lalu menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.  
"Sama-sama," Sedikit tersungging senyuman di bibir Yu. "Partner." Yosuke langsung menengok ke depan dan wajahnya bertambah merona.  
"Yosuke Onii-chan?" Nanako tanpa mereka sadari ternyata telah berdiri di dekat Yosuje. "Apa Onii-chan sakit? Wajah Onii-chan merah." Nanako menjadi khawatir.  
"Ah.. hahaha. Jangan khawatir Nanako-chan. Aku hanya senang karena Nanako-chan terlihat senang. Wajah Nanako-chan juga agak merah." Mendengar itu Nanako menyentuh pipinya dan melihat kearah kaca. Dia dapat melihat pipinya agak merah karena dia sangat senang.  
"Oh..."

-Yosuke. Kamu berbohong pada Nanako.-

Ponsel Yosuke berdering. Dia kemudian membukanya.

INBOX  
[Nagase]  
Maaf Hanamura. Kou tiba-tiba sakit perut setelah makan makanan yang ternyata sudah kadaluarsa. Aku harus mengantarnya kerumah sakit. Jadi kami tidak bisa datang.

"Eh?" Yosuke lalu membalas email itu. Yu memperhatikannya. Selesai mengetik, Yosuke lalu memasukkan ponselnya dan melihat kearah Yu. "Ichijo dan Nagase tidak bisa datang." Dia memberitahu. "Ichijo kerumah sakit karena makanan kadaluarsa." Wajahnya sudah normal lagi. "Jadi, hanya kita bertiga... tidak apa-kah Nanako-chan?" Yosuke bertanya.  
"Mngh..." Nanako menggeleng. "Aku sudah senang bersama Onii-chan dan Yosuke Onii-chan."  
"Oh Nanako-chan!" Yosuke sekarang benar-benar gemas. "Kamu imut sekali."  
Mendengar itu, Nanako terkejut. "A..aku tidak imut." Nanako menyangkal dengan malu-malu.  
"Nah, kamu imut Nanako." Yu mengangguk membenarkan.  
"Onii-chan!"

-Mereka bertiga menghabiskan waktu di Junes dan bersenang-senang.-

Next: "Uh, kami hanya sepasang kekasih yang sedang pacaran. Tak perlu dihiraukan." Yosuke berusaha bersikap normal. "Iya kan, Satonaka."  
"Sepasang kekasih?" Chie mengernyitkan keningnya.  
"Huh, pacaran di dekat kotak pos?";) Pemuda itu bertanya dengan penuh keraguan.  
"Er..." Yosuke melirik kotak pos di dekatnya.  
"! Kalau tidak salah, aku melihat kalian kemarin." Dia menyadarinya.  
"CRAP. Kita ketahuan!" Yosuke langsung menarik tangan Chie. "Satonaka, lari!"  
"Eh!"Chie berusaha menggerakkan kakinya sesuai dengan rhytme Yosuke.  
"Tung-tunggu!"


	2. Part 2

Back

Hello. Karena ada yang memberi komentar tentang cerita ini. Maka ini dia lanjutan ceritanya. Terimakasih kepada pembaca yang telah membaca cerita ini dan memberikan komentarnya.

Create Time: 4/21/2013 12:22 PM  
Modify Time: 4/22/2013 03:33 PM

Hello. Karena ada yang memberi komentar tentang cerita ini. Maka ini dia lanjutan ceritanya. Terimakasih kepada pembaca yang telah membaca cerita ini dan memberikan komentarnya.  
Oya. Untuk lebih jelas. Cerita ini bukan yaoi atau yuri. Namun sebatas tingkat sho-ai dan platonic.

Untitle  
Chap8  
6 Mei  
"Yo!" Yu menoleh. Dilihatnya Yosuke. Yu mendengar suara yang aneh saat Yosuke mendekat."Aku sudah memperbaiki sepeda ini tapi masih tetap membuat suara aneh." Yosuke terlihat depresi. Yu masih ingat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Pemuda yang jatuh dari sepeda dan masuk ke tong sampah. Yu sedikit tersenyum. "Huh, kenapa kamu Narukami?" Yosuke yang melihat ekspresi Yu menjadi penasaran.  
"Tak apa."  
"Oh, baiklah." Yosuke tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya. "Ah... sampai aku mendapat SIM, apa sebaiknya aku berjalan saja?"  
Yu memandang Yosuke. Dia membayangkan Yosuke dan sepeda motor. "..." Yu sedikit bergidik membayangkannya.  
"Narukami?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita segera pergi atau nanti Morooka akan menghukum kita." Yu mengangguk. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan kesekolah.  
Di kelas 2-2  
Terlihat beberapa anak cowok sedang berusaha berbicara dengan Yukiko. Sepertinya mereka sedang menggoda Yukiko.  
"Amagi-san, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersenang-senang sebelum ujian dimulai?" Cowok berambut cokelat itu tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih.  
"Iya, Amagi-san. Nanti kami traktir." Temannya juga ikut bicara.  
Yukiko kebingungan. "Ma, maaf... aku."  
"Ayolah Amagi-san..."  
"Naah. Yukiko sudah mempunyai rencana denganku." Tiba-tiba Chie berada disebelah Yukiko. "Kami akan belajar bersama. Yukiko adalah tipe yang suka menggunakan waktu dengan baik. Tidak hanya bersenang-senang."  
Yukiko melihat kearah Chie. "Chie..." Yukiko terlihat lega.  
"Huh, Satonaka. Kamu selalu saja-"  
"Hei Satonaka, Amagi." Yosuke menyapa mereka.  
"Satonaka." Yu mengangguk. "Amagi."  
Kedua orang itu saling lirik kemudian berjalan pergi.  
"Kenapa mereka berdua?" Yosuke berdiri disamping Yu.  
"Mereka berusaha memaksa Yukiko untuk pergi dengan mereka." Chie menjawab.  
"Me-mereka tidak memaksa..." Melihat tatapan Chie, Yukiko menghembuskan nafas. "Mungkin sedikit."  
Sekarang giliran Chie yang menghembuskan nagas. "Kamu terlalu baik Yukiko."  
Tanpa Chie tahu, wajah Yukiko sedikit memerah tetapi langsung menghilang. "Terimakasih Chie." Yukiko tersenyum.  
"Eh... tak perlu Yukiko." Chie melihat kearah Yukiko sambil tertawa malu. Mereka berdua kemudian bercakap-cakap tentang sesuatu.  
Yosuke mendekati Yu dan berbisik di dekat telinga Yu. "Apa kamu menyadari. Satonaka dan Amagi terlihat agak berbeda belakangan ini. Mereka terlihat lebih dekat dari biasanya." Yu mendengarkan. Dia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas di telinganya setiap Yosuke berbicara." Kamu lihat bukan, tadi wajah Amagi sedikit merona." Yosuke sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa mereka berdiri sangat dekat. "Oyeah, aku hanya penasaran. Apa kau pikir mereka..."  
"Hei Narukami-kun." Suara Chie membuat Yu dan Yosuke agak terkejut. "Huh?" Chie melihat mereka dengan tatapan agak aneh.  
"Ya, ada apa?" Yu yang menjawab. Dia juga sedikit bergeser.  
"Aku dan Yukiko penasaran. Bagaimana dengan dunia dalam televisi." Chie menjelaskan.  
"Hm... kalu dipikir lagi, memang sepertinya tidak ada orang yang menghilang. Mungkinkah Amagi adalah yang terakhir?" Yosuke berpendapat. "Bagaimana menurutmu Narukami?"  
"Aa..." Yu terlihat tidak yakin.  
"Hm... kita tetap tidak boleh lengah." Yukiko terlihat serius. Chie dan Yosuke setuju.  
Seusai sekolah, Yu pergi ke kuil dan seperti yang dia duga, rubah itu menunggunya. Seekor rubah yang beberapa waktu yang lalu ditemuinya di dekat kuil. Yu sudah tidak begitu tercengang dengan rubah yang sepertinya mengerti dan bahkan menyuruhnya untuk memenuhi keinginan yang ditulis di papan kayu sejak sudah banyak kejadian yang terjadi padanya.  
Yu dapat melihat setiap kali dia menerima tugas itu dan melaksanakannya, rubah itu terlihat senang.  
"Iya." Yu mengangguk. Yu kemudian kembali ke sekolah untuk mengabulkan permintaan yang ditulis. Seorang gadis yang menulisnya. Selesai melaksanakan tugasnya, karena Yu tidak mempunyai acara. Dia menerima ajakan Yosuke untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum ujian. Kini, dia dan Yosuke ada di kota Okina.  
Yosuke menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sedangkan Yu hanya memperhatikan sekitar. Ponsel Yosuke berbunyi. Dia kemudian membuka dan menemukan bahwa ada spam yang masuk. Yosuke menggeleng.  
"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang mendapatkan alamatku dan mengirimkan spam." Dia kemudian menghapus spam itu.  
Yu memperhatikan. "Kenapa tidak ganti alamat?" Yosuke menggeleng mendengar kata-kata Yu.  
"Itu terlalu merepotkan." Yu melihat Yosuke tersenyum agak kecut. "Kalau diingat-ingat. Aku sama sekali belum pernah ganti alamat sejak pindah ke Inaba. Kalau aku mengganti alamat, maka aku harus memberitahu teman-temanku... Maksudku, aku bisa saja mendapatkan email dari seseorang. Dan jika aku harus menelepon mereka hanya untuk memberitahu bahwa alamatku telah berubah, mereka mungkin akan kesal. Beberapa dari mereka mungkin juga tidak ingin mengetahui tentang diriku sama sekali ..." Suaranya berubah menjadi sedih. Yosuke tersadar Yu menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Oh tapi hei, jangan menatapku seperti aku tidak punya teman sama sekali!"  
"Tidak."  
"Hm?"  
"Orang yang bersamamu waktu itu."  
Yosuke bingung. Tetapi akhirnya teringat. "Oh, Katsuragi." Wajah Yosuke menjadi lebih cerah. "Walau kita jarang berkirim pesan, tetapi kita masih saling terhubung walau sudah satu tahun." Yosuke tersenyum. "Dia adalah sedikit dari orang yang tetap berteman denganku walau berbeda kota. Kami kadang berkirim kabar tentang apa yang terjadi di sekolah masing-masing." Yosuke kemudian menepuk bahu Yu. "Ayo kita beli oleh-oleh untuk yang lain sebelum pulang."  
"Aku juga."  
"Huh?"  
"Apakah aku juga termasuk?" Entah kenapa kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Yu sendiri juga heran.  
"Ten, tentu." Wajah Yosuke merah.  
'Dia sering melakukannya.' Yu mengobservasi wajah Yosuke.  
Yosuke mengaruk pipinya. "Saat itu bukankah aku meminta bantuanmu karena menurutku jika ada kamu, kita pasti dapat memecahkan permasalahan yang ada. Kau juga telah melihat sisi burukku. Bahkan memukulku." Yosuke memegang pipinya. Tetapi dia terlihat senang "Karena itu, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai temanku." Yosuke menjadi ragu. Waktu itu Yu mengatakan bahwa dia tidak keberatan dipanggil partner. Tapi apakah sebenarnya dia tidak mau berte-"  
"Ya." Yu terlihat kalem. "Kita adalah teman Hanamura." Yosuke tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban Yu. Mereka kemudian pulang.

Tanggal 9 Mei adalah hari pertama ujian di sekolah Yasogami. Tempat Yu sekolah. Setelah belajar keras disamping melakukan yang lainnya, Yu (dengan penulis melihat bocoran jawaban di internet) dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan pasti. Selama empat hari, para siswa telah berusaha semampu mereka. Saat mereka dapat melewati ujian hari terakhir, semua murid merasa lega. Semua beban batin dan fisik akhirnya berakhir bersamaan berakhirnya ujian sekolah. Mereka bersyukur ujian berjalan dengan lancar tanpa hambatan. Kini, mereka hanya harus menunggu hasil nilai dari ujian masing-masing.  
Yosuke, yang telah lelah langsung pulang setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepada Yu dan yang lain. Mereka akhirnya juga pulang kerumah masing-masing.  
Sampai dirumah, Nanako menyambutnya.  
"Onii-chan." Yu mengangguk dan masuk. Dilihatnya pamannya sedang membaca koran. Yu kemudian duduk dan melihat televisi yang menyala. Nanako sedang membuat teh.  
"Bagaimana ujiannya?" Dojima meletakkam koran yang dibacanya.  
"Oh. Baik." Yu menjawab.  
"Bagus kalau begitu." Dojima mengangguk.  
"Papa." Nanako meletakkam secangkir teh di meja.  
"Terimakasih." Yu menyeruput teh itu hati-hati.  
"Onii-chan pasti bisa." Mata Nanako berbinar. "Onii-chan kan pandai."  
Mendengar perkataan puterinya membuat Dojima tertawa kecil. "Kamu benar Nanako."  
Selang dua hari setelah ujian selesai, hari ini seperti perkiraan ramalan cuaca, hujan turun. Yu kemudian menutup gorden jendelanya. Diperhatikannya jam dinding yang terpasang di kamarnya. Dia kemudian menunggu hingga tepat pukul dua belas malam dan benar saja, televisi di kamarnya mulai menyala dan terlihat siluet laki-laki yang memakai seragam di televisi itu. Saat tayangan berakhir, Yu kemudian menelepon Yosuke.  
"Apa kamu melihatnya?" Yu melihat kearah televisi yang layarnya telah mati. Hanya terlihat refleksi dirinya sekarang.  
"Ya. Tetapi masih samar-samar." Suara di telepon itu menjawab.  
"Baiklah. Besok kita bahas bersama yang lainnya. Semua belum berakhir." Yu kemudian menutup teleponnya dan memandang lagi layar televisinya. "Jangan-jangan dia..." Yu merasa pernah melihat pemuda yang baru saja berada di saluran tengah malam itu.

Chap9  
Mereka berempat bertemu di Junes untuk membahas apa yang mereka lihat di saluran tengah malam. Chie dapat memastikan sosok yang menjadi bintang di tengah malam itu laki-laki. Tetapi Chie dan Yukiko belum yakin siapa pemuda itu. Selama ini mereka mengira pelaku pembunuhan hanya mengincar korban perempuan dari pola yang ada. Tetapi calon korban kali ini, mematahkan analisa itu.  
"Kalau begitu, kita pastikan nanti malam." Yukiko yang telah memesan es kopi mengambil gelasnya dan meminum dengan sedotan. Yukiko terlihat telah pulih setelah kejadian waktu itu. Hal itu membuat Chie lega.  
"Baiklah, hanya hal itu yang bisa kita lakukan untuk sekarang." Yosuke juga mengambil minuman miliknya. "Lagipula, tentu orang yang kita lihat tadi malam masih selamat bukan." Chie dan Yukiko mengangguk.  
"Ya." Yu merasa hembusan angin bertiup. "Kita pasti dapat menemukan siapa dalang dari kejahatan ini." Semua setuju.  
Malam harinya, Yosuke menunggu sambil bersandar dan memegang gitarnya. Dia memetik senar gitar dengan pelan. Suara nada gitarnya bersahutan dengan suara hujan. Saat melirik kearah jam wekernya. Dilihatnya masih dua menit sebelum tengah malam. Yosuke meletakkan kembali gitarnya dan fokus melihat kearah televisi.  
Jam dua belas malam tepat, televisinya menyala. Yosuke melihat sosok di dalam televisi itu lebih jelas namun masih samar. Setelah televisi itu kembali mati, ponsel miliknya berbunyi.  
"Moshi-moshi. Narukami..."  
"Apa kamu melihatnya Hanamura?" Yosuke memutar ingatannya. Sepertinya dia mengetahui siapa yang selanjutnya akan diincar oleh pembunuhnya. " Aku tahu aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat!" Yosuke teringat berita yang dilihatnya. "TV! Dia berada di laporan berita khusus sore itu. Tentang geng motor." Yosuke mengangguk. "Dia bahkan berteriak  
pada kameramen yang meliputnya."  
Yu yang berada di seberang telepon kini telah yakin karena dia juga melihat berita itu. Saat Yosuke bertanya padanya jika Yu tahu siapa yang ada di televisi itu.  
"Kanji Tatsumi."  
"Ya. Benar. Dia." Yu dapat mendengar Yosuke seperti berpikir. "Baiklah, jadi kita akhirnya memiliki petunjuk. Besok kita bahas lagi lebih lanjut. Ok?"  
"...Ya."  
"Oh, aku hampir lupa ... Ini agak keluar  
subjek, tetapi bolehkah aku bertanya?  
Ini sesuatu yang sudah lama ingin kutanyakan."  
Yu menjadi agak bingung dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan.  
"Ya, tentu Hanamura." Terjadi beberapa jeda.  
"Jadi ... apa pendapatmu tentang Amagi dan  
Satonaka? Maksudku, yang mana tipe-mu Narukami?"  
'Huh?' Yu benar-benar bingung kenapa Yosuke tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu. Yu belum cukup lama mengenal mereka. Sejak datang ke Inaba, Yosuke adalah orang keempat yang berinteraksi dengannya setelah paman, keponakannya dan penjaga di pom bensin itu. Bahkan Yu lebih sering bersama dengan Yosuke.  
"Tidak keduanya." Yu akhirnya menjawab.  
"Ah... begitu." Terjadi keheningan sesaat. "Um, yah. Kalau boleh tahu kenapa? Aku tahu mereka gadis yang hebat, walau kamu juga telah melihat sisi buruk mereka."  
Yu memijit keningnya. Entah kenapa hal seperti ini menimpanya. "Tidak ada alasan HANAMURA."  
Yosuke sedikit terkejut mendengar nada bicara Yu. "Oh, tentu saja jangan khawatir. Ini hanya diantara kita. Aku juga tidak bermaksud... maksudku aku hanya penasaran."  
"Hanamura..."  
"Yayaya, maaf!" Yosuke panik.  
Terdengar suara desahan di telepon. "Aku belum begitu mengenal mereka."  
'Eh?' Yosuke tidak percaya Yu mau menjawab pertanyaannya.  
"Sejak pindah kesini, kita langsung terlibat kasus dan selama ini aku lebih sering bersama denganmu." Yu terdiam menunggu reaksi Yosuke.  
"Um... haahaha, jadi kamu lebih mengenalku dari pada mereka yah?" Yosuke lega Yu tidak marah dan mencoba bercanda.  
"Ya, seperti itulah."  
"Erm...?" Yosuke menjadi bingung sendiri.  
"Selamat malam Hanamura, besok kita bahas lagi saat di sekolah." Yu lalu menutup teleponnya. Yosuke mendengar bunyi tuut tuut tuut sambil terbengong.

Chap10  
Pagi hari, di dalam kelas. Chie melihat Yosuke mencuri pandang kearah Yu.  
"Hanamura?"  
"!" Yosuke langsung menengok kearah Chie. "Hn?"  
"Apa apa Hanamura-kun? Dari tadi kulihat kamu melamun." Yukiko dapat melihat bahwa Yosuke bertingkah lebih aneh dari biasanya.  
"Tidak apa! Oya, tentang tadi malam..."  
"Baik-lah..."

Kanji Tatsumi. Dia adalah siswa di sekolah Yasoinaba. Dia juga dikenal tidak ramah, anti sosial dan menurut rumor, dia mengalahkan satu geng grup motor sendirian.

"Oh... aku juga melihatnya di televisi." Yukiko terlihat sedih. "Padahal dulu dia tidak begini."  
"Kamu mengenalnya Yukiko?" Chie heran karena Yukiko tahu tentang target baru pembunuh itu.  
"Ah... dulu waktu kecil. Keluargaku pelanggan disana dan aku sering berbincang dengan neneknya. Mereka memiliki toko tekstil. Ah! Kita bisa bertanya dahulu?" Yu yang mendengarkan percakapan itu menyetujui usul Yukiko.  
"Baiklah, kalau begitu nanti saat usai sekolah kita kesana." Chie melihat Morooka masuk dan memberi sinyal kepada teman-temanna.  
"Usai sekolah..."

Cit cit cuiit.  
Yu dan yang lain berjalan masuk ke toko itu bersamaan saat seorang pemuda berambut biru dan memakai topi mempermisikan dirinya dan berjalan keluar.  
"Huh? Siapa dia?" Chie menjadi penasaran.  
"Entah, aku belum pernah melihatnya. Tapi seragam yang dia kenakan.." Yosuke menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Oh... Yuki-chan." Pemilik toko itu memanggil nama Yukiko.  
"Apa kabarnya Nek?" Yukiko tersenyum.  
"Kabar nenek baik. Nenek terkejut Yuki-chan kemari. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali nenek melihat Yuki-chan. Apa Yuki-chan perlu sesuatu?"  
"Um... sebenernya, apa Kanji-kun ada?" Yukiko berusaha mengganti arah pembicaraannya.  
"Oh, Yuki-chan. Nenek minta maaf. Kanji belum kembali." Nenek itu menghelai nafas.  
"Um... Nek, kemarin Kanji-kun berada di berita. Apa Nenek melihatnya?"  
"Anak itu... iya Yuki-chan. Nenek melihatnya. Tapi Kanji melakukan itu untuk nenek."  
Mendengar pernyataan itu membuat Yukiko dan yang lain penasaran.  
"Apa maksudnya Nek?"  
"Kanji adalah anak yang baik." Nenek itu tersenyum. "Waktu itu nenek merasa terganggu dengan suara motor yang selalu terdengar saat malam hari. Karena itu mungkin Kanji melakukan itu."  
Mereka berempat kemudian saling pandang satu sama lain.  
"Jadi seperti itu..."  
"Oh, apa mereka teman-teman mu Yuki-chan?" Nenek itu melihat kearah Yu dan yang lain.  
Yukiko mengangguk. "Ini Chie, Hanamura-kun dan Narukami-kun. Mereka satu kelas denganku." Chie membungkuk dan diikuti yang lain.  
"Apa kabar Chie-san, Hanamura-san, Narukami-san."  
"Hai, baik!" Chie menjawab. Yang lain mengangguk. Chie kemudian menyadari sesuatu. "Apakah syal itu..." dia berbisik.  
Yosuke dan yang lain melihat kearah Chie memandang.  
"Itu benar! Seperti di ruangan dengan  
poster-poster berwajah . Lalu ... berarti penyiar itu ..." Yosuke bergumam.  
"Apakah Hanamura-san mengenal nona Yamano?" Nenek itu mendengar gumaman Yosuke.  
"Uh, sedikit..." Chie memelototi Yosuke karena tidak bisa menutup mulutnya.  
Karena sudah terlanjur, Yosuke pun nekat bertanya. "Um ... Apakah nona Yamano kebetulan memiliki  
syal seperti ini?"  
"Ya, itu adalah pesanan khusus. Nona Yamano memesan sepasang, tetapi  
Saat mengambil pesanan ini, dia bilang dia hanya akan mengambil  
syal untuk dirinya saja. Karena itu tidak ada pilihan lain selain menjual ini  
secara terpisah." Nenek pemilik toko menjelaskannya.  
"Oh berarti ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus pertama ...! Apa yang akan kita lakukan ...?" Chie bertanya pada Yosuke.  
"Ba-Bagaimana aku bisa tahu ...?"  
Saat itu ada pengiriman barang yang datang, dan nenek Tatsumi berdiri. "Maaf, ada pengirimam barang."  
"Ka-kalau begitu, kami juga akan permisi."  
"Baiklah Yuki-chan. Kapan-kapan kalau Yuki-chan ada waktu. Mainlah kesini." Nenek itu lalu melihat yang lain. "Kalian juga."  
"Hai!" Semua menjawab.  
Setelah mengucapkan teimakaaih, mereka berempat berjalan keluar sambil membicarakan tentang syal yang mereka lihat.  
Saat sampai diluar toko, mereka terkejut saat melihat orang yang mereka cari, Kanji sedang berbicara dengan pemuda yang mereka lihat tadi.  
Yosuke langsung menyuruh teman-temannya bersembunyi dan mencuri dengar.  
"Uh... tidak kedengaran." Yosuke mencoba memasang telinganya untuk dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.  
"Hei, apa ini boleh?" Chie sedikit protes.  
"Ini demi penyelidikan kita." Yosuke meyakinkan. Chie kemudian memandang kearah Yukiko dan mendesah.  
"Baiklah..."  
Mereka akhirnya melanjutkannya.  
"B-Besok di sekolah? Tentu saja bisa." Entah kenapa Kanji terlihat gugup.  
"Kalau begitu, aku akan menemuimu di gerbang setelah sekolah usai."  
"Uh.. tapi kenapa kamu ingin berbicara padaku?" Kanji bingung.  
"Karena aku merasa kamu menarik." Dengan itu, pemuda itu berjalan pergi.  
Kanji hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutnya seperti ikan. Wajahnya memerah.  
"Ter-tarik ...?"jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. "Tapi dia laki-laki... dan aku juga... Tapi ... dia  
tertarik padaku...?"  
Masih merah padam, Kanji menoleh dan melihat empat orang yang berusaha bersembunyi. Wajahnya kembali seperti semula dan dia berteriak kearah mereka. Karena tidak ingin terjadi keributan, mereka berempat melarikan diri.  
Cukup jauh dan sepertinya mereka tidak dikejar, mereka berhenti dan mulai menganalisa informasi yang mereka dapat. Karena masih belum menemukan penjelasan yang masuk akal, mereka memutuskan akan bergerak besok seusai sekolah. Karena mereka tahu Kanji telah membuat rencana dengan pemuda aneh itu di sekolah.  
"Hei, Amagi-san. Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?" Yosuke tersenyum.  
"Hei! Buat apa kamu meminta nomor Yukiko?!" Chie memandang Yosuke dengan tatapan sinis.  
"Satonaka, ini untuk dapat mempermudah komunikasi kita." Yosuke menjawab dengan menggebu. Selama ini, sejak terjadi kasus ini, aku hanya dapat menelepon Narukami untuk mendiskusikannya. Karena itu, lebih baik kita semua saling bertukar nomor ponsel."  
"Oh... itu mengingatkanku Hanamura. Bisakah kau berhenti meneleponku di malam hari hanya untuk menceritakan lelucon aneh?"  
"Hei!" Yosuke protes. "Aku sedang berusaha berbicara dengan Amagi-san." Dia lalu melihat kearah Yu yang sedari tadi hanya melihat mereka berbicara. "Kamu juga berpikir begitu bukan, Narukami?". Yosuke berharap Yu akan setuju.

Melihat Yu tidak langsung menjawab membuat Yosuke berkeringat. "Hei, partner?"  
"Hanamura, Narukami-kun tidak sepertimu." Chie mengolok Yosuke.  
"Ah... aku harus membeli tahu." Yukiko tiba-tiba berkata. "Maaf, aku harus pergi."  
"Amagi-san..." Yosuke lalu menunduk kalah.  
"Hahaha, jangan lemas begitu Hanamura. Ah, aku juga harus pergi. Sampai besok!" Chie melambaikan tangan dan mulai berlari.  
Setelah Chie menghilang di belokan, "Narukami, kenapa kamu tidak bicara apa-apa?" Yosuke bersandar di tembok.  
"Maaf Hanamura, tapi jika kamu memintaku untuk mendapatkan nomor Amagi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Itu bukan tempatku."  
Mendengar itu membuat hati Yosuke sedikit sakit. Dia lalu berdiri tegak. "Bukankah sudah aku katakan ini untuk penyelidikan kita? Jadi tidak hanya kita berdua yang dapat membahas apa yang terjadi tanpa harus bertemu. Kamu juga sudah mempunyai nomor milik Satonaka bukan."  
"Ya, tapi aku tidak meneleponnya malam hari seperti yang kamu lakukan."  
"Itu hanya bercanda! Shees, Narukami. Ada apa denganmu?" Yosuke menjadi gusar. "Selama ini, kita juga saling telepon tengah malam bukan."  
"... ya."  
Yosuke menggigit bibirnya. "Sudahlah, aku juga harus pergi." Dia berbalik. "Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah." Dia lalu berjalan pergi. Kini tinggal Yu yang ada disana.  
"...ini melelahkan." Yu memandang langit yang telah berubah menjadi berwarna orange.

Hari berikutnya.  
Yosuke menguntit Kanji yang kini berada di kamar mandi di sekolah dan sedang membetulkan rambutnya. Dia juga bertingkah agak aneh. Hal itu membuat Yosuke bingung. Sebelum keberadaannya diketahui, dia pergi dan memberitahu Chie lewat telepon.  
Saat akhirnya Kanji dan pemuda bertopi itu bertemu di gerbang, Yosuke dan yang lain telah bersembunyi.  
"Maaf, apakah kamu menunggu lama?" Pemuda yang terlihat mungil dan manis itu berdiri di depan Kanji.  
"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai di sini juga ..."  
"Huh? Apa itu ...?" Yosuke melihat Kanji dan pemuda itu bergantian. Mereka tiba-tiba berjalan pergi bersama.  
"Oh!" Chie langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya. "Kita harus cepat mengejar mereka, atau kita akan kehilangan mereka!"  
Yosuke diikuti Yukiko dan Yu berjalan keluar." Kalau begitu, kita bagi menjadi  
dua kelompok. Satu tim akan mengikuti Kanji, dan yang lain akan mengintai toko." Yosuke melihat kearah Yu.  
"Mengerti. Lalu bagaimana kita membagi tim?" Chie bertanya.  
Ketika Yukiko akan membuka mulutnya. Yu sudah berbicara. "Aku akan bersama Amagi melihat ke toko."  
Yukiko memandang kearah Yu yang terlihat melihat kearah Yosuke dan Yosuke memalingkan mukanya kesamping.  
"Tentu ... boleh saja. Berarti aku dengan Hanamura akan mengikuti mereka." Chie sama sekali tidak merasa ketegangan yang ada. "Oh , mereka hampir tak terlihat. Ayolah Hanamura!"  
"...Jadi, aku berpasangan dengan Chie ...?" Ekspresi Yosuke kembali netral. "Kita harus berpura-pura sedang berkencan untuk membuatnya terlihat alami!" Yosuke terlihat santai.  
"Tidak akan terjadi!" Chie menjulurkan lidahnya. Hanamura tertawa. "Ayo bergegas pergi!"  
"Iya, iya..."  
Yukiko dan Yu melihat mereka berjalan pergi. "Aku ingin tahu apakah mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja..." Dia lalu melihat kearah Yu. "Narukami-kun..." Yukiko ragu-ragu ingin bertanya dengan apa yang terjadi tadi.  
"Mari kita pergi." Yu yang merasakan bahwa Yukiko menangkap sesuatu yang tadi terjadi berusaha agar tidak ada ruang untuk bertanya.  
"Baik."  
Beberapa meter dari toko kain,  
"Semuanya tampak baik-baik saja dan aku berharap tetap seperti ini." Yukiko merasa lega tidak ada kejadian yang terjadi. "Apakah kamu pikir pelakunya akan datang Narukami-kun?"  
"Ya, aku pikir begitu."  
Yukiko melihat bahwa Yu tidak begitu konsentrasi. "Narukami-kun, kita harus tetap waspada bukan?" Yukiko sebenarnya ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Tapi dia tidak ingin dianggap ikut campur. Karena itu dia tidak akan membahasnya. "Ini akan menakutkan jika pelakunya memang datang. Tetapi aku akan melakukan apa yang aku bisa untuk membantu menangkap mereka." Yukiko teringat apa yang terjadi padanya. "Kalian semua menyelamatkan hidupku... aku tidak ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Maksudku ... Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan." Yukiko tersadar dia banyak berbicara. "Um... maaf, aku terus bicara sendiri. Kurasa aku sedikit gugup. Aku tidak pernah mengobrol dengan seorang seumuran denganku seperti ini sebelumnya." Yu tidak keberatan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Yukiko.  
"Tidak apa Amagi."  
Yukiko merasa senang karena tidak dianggap pengganggu. "Chie, tentu saja tidak memiliki masalah berbicara  
dengan orang lain karena kepribadiannya." Yu dapat meliht sorot mata Yukiko berubah ketika membicarakan Chie.  
"Apa kamu menyukai Satonaka, Amagi?"  
"Yah, dia adalah orang pertama yang kusayangi dan sahabatku yang sangat berharga." Yu melihat wajah Yukiko memerah. "Dan kini kita berempat bersama." Dia berusaha tertawa menutupi rasa malunya. Dan diakhiri senyuman. "Aku bersyukur kita bisa bersama."  
"Ya. Aku juga."  
Kini Yukiko menjadi lebih terbuka padanya. Yu teringat apa yang dikatakan Yosuke. "Amagi, bolehkah aku menetahui nomor ponselmu? untuk penyelidikan?" Yu menambahkan.  
"Oh..." Yukiko mengangguk. "Kita harus dapat  
menghubungi satu sama lain jika terjadi sesuatu." Yukiko mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mereka bertukar nomor ponsel.  
Beralih ketempat Yosuke dan Chie.  
"Ada apa Satonaka?" Yosuke berdiri dengan menempelkan punggungnya di tembok sambil mengintip Kanji yang tengah berbicara dengan pemuda bertopi.  
"Sepertinya ada yang aneh."  
"Apanya?"  
"Mereka, bodoh! Aku mendapatkan  
perasaan aneh tentang mereka."  
"Aneh? Apanya yang aneh?" Yosuke mengernyitkan keningnya.  
"Umm ... Aku tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menjelaskannya. Mungkin itu hanya imajinasiku..."  
"Haah, Satonaka. Bicaramu tidak jelas."  
Chie hanya menggeleng. Dia juga bingung bagaimana cara agar perasaan yang dirasakannya dapat diubah menjadi kata-kata. "Hei, bagaimana dengan Yukiko dan Narukami-kun ya?"  
Mendengar hal itu, Yosuke menjawab dengan datar. "Mungkin saat ini dia sedang menebarkan pesonanya kepada Amagi."  
"Huuh? Tidak mungkin. Narukami-kun bukan tipe orang sepertimu Hanamura. Lagipula Yukiko tidak tertarik dengan hal yang seperti itu. Eeeh... tu-tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu Narukami-kun tertarik pada Yukiko?" Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati Chie. 'Ya, Narukami-kun tampan, dia dari kota dan juga pandai. Mungkin Yukiko akan tertarik sengan orang seperti itu... bukankah hal yang benar-benar diinginkannya adalah pergi dari sini. Orang seperti Narukami-kun bisa melakukannya.' Chie menggenggam tangannya erat. "Hanamura, katakan padaku." Yosuke melihat tatapan Chie agak berbeda.  
"Hah!? Huh, aku tidak tahu."  
Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Kanji telah berdiri beberapa langkah dari mereka dan menatap tajam.  
"Siapa kalian!?"  
Mereka berdua terkejut karena telah tertangkap basah. Karena mereka berbicara tadi, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Kanji telah selesai berbicara dengan pemuda itu dan melihat mereka berdua. Yosuke langsung bereaksi spontan.  
"Uh, kami hanya sepasang kekasih yang sedang pacaran. Tak perlu dihiraukan." Yosuke berusaha bersikap normal. "Iya kan, Satonaka."  
"Sepasang kekasih?" Chie mengernyitkan keningnya.  
"Huh, pacaran di dekat kotak pos?";) Pemuda itu bertanya dengan penuh keraguan.  
"Er..." Yosuke melirik kotak pos di dekatnya.  
"! Kalau tidak salah, aku melihat kalian kemarin." Dia menyadarinya.  
"CRAP. Kita ketahuan!" Yosuke langsung menarik tangan Chie. "Satonaka, lari!"  
"Eh!"Chie berusaha menggerakkan kakinya sesuai dengan rhytme Yosuke.  
"Tung-tunggu!"  
Tbc.


End file.
